


Baby steps

by Smushcandy900



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushcandy900/pseuds/Smushcandy900





	Baby steps

Teladrius flinched listening to the pained cries of his wife as she gave birth to there first born.  
as her grip on his hand loosened as the contraction eased he picked up a wet cloth sponging the sweat from her forehead as he finished he turned towards "doc how much further"?

He asked impatiently doc leaned down checking he was silent for a moment before looking back up "not much longer" he responded "the next contraction she can push".

Nodding he leaned down to whisper comfortingling in his wife's ear "we'll meet oure baby soon my love" 

he said she nodded before her face twisted in agony   
agian and her grip on his hand tightened doc leaned   
down as a team of doctors came into the room ready for the birth 

teladrius began to whisper encouragement to his wife as she born down hard sweat beading on her forehead and tears streaming down her face as 

she gave it all she had after a few minutes off pushing a shrill cry echoed around the room the baby was quickly cleaned and swaddled and was placed on Lana's chest 

"its a girl congratulations" doc said before backing out of the room And leaving the new parents alone "we did it my love" 

teladrius said looking over the newborn she had mostly lana's features except her hair which was stark white 

and his skin tone other than that she was a perfect copy of Lana "she's perfect" Lana sighed contentedly before tucking the blankets further around the little one

"What should we name her"? teladrius asked happily as he gazed at the infant and Lana with unending love shining in his eyes lana was silent for a moment before looking up at teladrius with determination "lets name her vette" she said Vette surrana


End file.
